<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright Minds by WizStreetColfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496200">Bright Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer'>WizStreetColfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Ianto Jones is accepted as part of the Bright Minds programme. Now in London, he meets 19 year old Jack Harkness. This is their story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness &amp; Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 5th September  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Journal,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think the idea of writing in you in a crock of shit. Apparently it's going to help me, though I very much doubt it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've been told to start off by introducing myself. Whippy woo! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My name is Ianto Jones. I'm 19, and the least interesting person on the planet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seriously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's not much to say about me because it's all pretty standard.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have a mum, a wonderful mum, who is doing all she can to - as she would say - 'get me the support I need.' Besides that, we watch Eastenders together, have tea, it's nice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My dad, aka deadbeat, is in London apparently. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a dad. Just a wonderful mum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's Phil... he's engaged to mum. He's nice, a little obsessed with rugby, but it's better than the deadbeat who walked out on us so I can deal with going to a match a couple times a year. 'Bonding time.'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil works on the market stall with mum now, which gets myself and Rhi out of freezing our asses off trying to sell vegetables. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rhi... Rhiannon, is my 22 year old sister. When I was younger we got on pretty well, she would let me go to the park with her and her mates, sneak sweets into my pack lunch box, play on the PlayStation with me... childhood memories of happiness right there. Now however, she's having a baby. 20 something weeks pregnant. She'll be a great mum, she helped mother me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her boyfriend (Johnny) is alright. He used to scare off bullies for me when we were at school, and he even spray painted a cool graffiti artwork of my name in my bedroom. It was pretty neat!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish I could've brought it with me, though an entire wall is a pretty big ask and I think my mother would appreciate it if she didn't come home to her house semi dismantled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I already miss them all. Mum, Phil, Rhi Johnny... I miss Wales. Though this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I am absolutely terrified. Which is why my therapist recommended journaling. To help keep my anxiety under control.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This scheme is something I have been looking forward to since I was 17. My first year at college, I decided to study level 3 architecture. Mainly because, I would make a bloody good architect.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though I must admit, my childhood self only latched onto this dream because of the fictional character Ted Mosby. Nevertheless, I am going to be an architect. I hope. So, in my second year of college I was approached after an awards ceremony to talk about the Bright Minds programme. An organisation set up to take on promising individuals and help them find opportunities to enable them to have a successful future. I don't know why they considered me? I only got that award for doing the work. 'Most independent student' isn't hard when you're always alone. I didn't make any friends at college. It was lonely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whatever, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anyway, they said I would be part of the next Bright Minds trip but the paperwork had to be signed by May and I didn't turn 18 until June. Typical - I know.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So after finishing college I took a year to take a break, sort myself out. I worked as a barista in the local Starbucks and even got myself a pet goldfish. Fun times. I just chilled until it was time for the next Bright Minds programme. There were several to choose from, and I chose the contribution apprentice route. Basically, I contribute to a project of Bright Minds charity and then they reward me with an apprenticeship in my chosen field. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Here I am. London.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Technically it comes under Kent, but bordering London.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I'm to be part of a redevelopment project, I'm not 100% sure what's in store for me tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have photographs of a rundown apartment building, a printed tube map, a bright green health and safety vest, a yellow builders hat, and a lanyard with my name and photograph on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At least my roommate seems nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The block of flats was similar to those surrounding the housing estate Ianto lived in growing up. This was his first time away from home, and the site of familiar council block flats was slightly reassuring. ‘Just like home.’ Ianto thought to himself. It was rare he strayed from what was familiar to him. Now he felt like a fish out of water. Logically, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but it didn’t stop a queasy feeling in his stomach or the way he craved to go back to the life others thought was mundane. </p><p> </p><p>Ianto focused on putting one foot in front of the other until he came to a set of traffic lights. Then he focused on holding his phone tight in his pocket and looking down at his trainers until it was time to cross. A couple of people who had stood beside him moved as soon as the traffic stopped, but Ianto stayed rooted to the spot. He wouldn’t move, just in case. Not yet. Once the green man appeared alongside the customary high pitched beep, he crossed. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t far away from where he was staying. Bright Minds had managed to secure some rooms within the dorms of one of London’s universities. Rhiannon had joked Ianto would enjoy the joys of university despite not being a university student himself; to which Ianto had told her to politely piss off. </p><p> </p><p>Ianto was here to help with the redevelopment of an old council block, that was all. No shenanigans, no messing around. He was here for work, to secure an apprenticeship through Bright Minds. Hence why he had already taken a visit to the site. He had taken his belongings straight to his room, and then promptly gone to check out the site. After half an hour of exploring, he wondered what Bright Minds had in store. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he was content with the idea of picking up a pizza, and getting back to his room to crash.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>With his pizza, Ianto sat at the end of his single bed watching Netflix’s ‘The Hollow’. He laughed, enjoying the series for the second time since it’s release. He wished he could escape from reality for a little while too, wake up and not remember. It wasn’t that he disliked himself. He just had nobody outside of his family. No friends to speak of, and while he adored his family (;mother, Phil, Rhi, and now Johnny and the little-len), he did get lonely. </p><p> </p><p>Almost lost in thought, Ianto only just registered the door to his room unlocking before it opened. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” the intruder said, “hello.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto hadn’t been ready for someone to walk in without invitation. He currently sat in grey joggers, and a white t-shirt with fresh stains from a runaway piece of pepperoni. His hair was slightly ruffled where he had run his hand to loosen up the wax he had applied to it earlier that morning, and one of his socks had a hole in the toe. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Ianto greeted timidly. He stood from the bed, then immediately regretted the action when the pizza box followed and fell to the floor. Two and a half slices, wasted! “Oh-sh-” Ianto crouched down to the floor to rescue them, “...sugar.” He cleared his throat before murmuring a quiet, “sorry,” as he focused on tidying the mess. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger set their bag down on the ground and came towards him, reaching for the pizza box at the same time Ianto did. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay…” they said, wondering why the boy was apologising, “sorry about your pizza.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not your fault,” Ianto said with a soft smile, the two of them rising together and holding the pizza box as though it were heavy. Both slightly too stubborn to let go. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger laughed and let go when their eyes met. Ianto watched as they pocketed their hands into the American styled jock jacket they wore. Why were they in his room? How come they had a key? </p><p> </p><p>“So...been here long?” </p><p>Ianto shook his head, “I was here for a little bit earlier but today's move-in day!” </p><p>Maybe they were also on the Bright Minds programme?</p><p> </p><p>“Me to,” they said with a smile before moving to grab the bag, “though there must be some kind of mix up because as cute as you are - I don’t share beds with strangers.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto let out a light laugh, though he knew his face must’ve resembled a tomato by now. Out of sheer embarrassment of dropping pizza, and now at the newcomers flirtatious comment. Ianto couldn’t tell if they were just joking, or flirting, possibly a mix of both. Social cues were not always his forte. “Are-” he stammered slightly, “are you here for Bright Minds?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” they put the rucksack over their shoulder, “Jack Harkness.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jones,” Ianto said. “Ianto Jones.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you Mr Jones.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto laughed at the feigned sultry voice the other person put on, then laughed again when they pretended to shoot a finger gun and then blew him a kiss over the tip of their finger. Jack seemed more confident than himself, which wasn’t an unusual circumstance for Ianto. Ianto half contemplated pretending to be James Bond but also thought it would be horrid to wreck a humorous moment so he merely laughed and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Jack laughed too, ‘coming out of character’ and pulling up the black slim jeans they wore. “I better go find out where I can sleep,” Jack said, turning to open the door. “Nice to meet you, Ianto.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Likewise’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You too’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Nice meeting you.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Ianto felt like an idiot as the door shut. ‘Yes?!’ Ianto ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, ‘that was the best you could come up with?!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So We're Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Ianto discover they are in fact roommates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto, now pizza-less, started the next episode of The Hollow. Season 1. Episode 7. The first time he watched the show it was a complete mystery because the plot had so many twists and turns. Now, however, he watched purely out of love for the characters; mentally (and sometimes literally) sobbing over what he perceived as amazing character development. He wished he had friends like the trio featured in the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his attention mainly on the tv, he slowly unpacked his suitcases. He decided he would leave his clothes for now, and fished out a couple of items he would need for the evening and the following morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Pyjamas </span></li>
<li><span>Toothbrush </span></li>
<li><span>Flannel </span></li>
<li><span>Moisturiser </span></li>
<li><span>Shampoo </span></li>
<li><span>Body wash </span></li>
<li><span>Phone charger </span></li>
<li><span>A book (One of Us is Lying) </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished placing the chosen contents on his bedspread, the door to his room was cracked ajar. Ianto instantly froze, he hadn't locked the door when Jack left and he immediately felt a tight sensation in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Shit.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His panic only lasted momentarily. The friendly voice of the Bright Minds project manager: Lucy, pierced through his anxiety and allowed him to calm instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only Lucy, is it alright if we come in Mr Jones?" Her voice was that of a stereotypical care worker, slightly high pitched and with the word “love” or “poppit” always at the end of her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes. Of course." He clasped his hands together in front of him as both Lucy and Jack Harkness walked into his bedroom. He definitely hadn't planned to see Jack waltzing back into his room anytime soon. Well, at all really. Jack gave him a small wave from where they stood behind Lucy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was a petite blonde woman, wearing a bright red blouse with 'staff' printed on the back and the Bright Minds logo on the breast pocket. Ianto had previously met her at the awards ceremony when he was first made aware of the Bright Minds programme. She had also been the one to greet him when he arrived earlier today; she had given him his welcome packet. "You settling in okay?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...fine, everything's good. Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ianto spoke she moved to open the nearest closet door before looking in the empty cupboard and shutting it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great!" she smiled at him, "what did you think of the flats then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There'a potential… I can see what you mean about the garden area though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded in understanding as she walked over to the other closet, "oh I know, absolute state isn't it?" She opened the doors and it was obvious straight away that the second closet was - in fact - not a closet at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled on a metal bar and pulled down a bed. Jack moved to help but stepped back as Lucy handled it on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hidden bed… Ianto hadn't considered he would have a roommate. He just assumed, when he saw the one bed, that he was lucky enough to have a room of his own. Turns out he was bunking with Jack. Not that bunking with Jack was going to be a bad thing, just unexpected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it you haven't taken a look around here yet?" Lucy moved towards the door, a grin on her face. "Make sure you put on the safety latch Jack… don't want to find out you've been sleeping like a vampire in the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, "well it wouldn't be very vampire-istic of me if I slept at night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto couldn't help but laugh at his new roommate's comment, and also at the thought of waking up to Jack screaming as their bed folded back into the cupboard space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy laughed too, "true, true - well if that's everything I'll leave you both to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for your help," Jack said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's what I'm here for," she said stepping out of the room, "goodnight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the door closed an awkward silence followed. Though the two had spoken briefly before, they now realised they would be stuck in this room together overnight and they barely knew each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack moved to sit on the bed, setting down their rucksack and unzipping it, "so we're roommates." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto felt nerves bubbling in his stomach. It's not that he didn't think Jack was nice. It's that his brain had accepted the idea he wouldn't have a roommate and now the sudden change was like a disruption to this thought pattern. He would need to readjust his mindset. Which for him, was harder than it sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Appears that way," Ianto smiled kindly, moving to turn off the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to stop watching that on my account." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course!” Jack said, rummaging through the bag, “"What you watching anyway?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a programme on Netflix," Ianto said, setting his things on top of the drawers by his bed and then sitting down. He crossed his legs, trying to seem as casual as possible. Fiddling with the zipper on the suitcase that sat at the end of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turned to glance at the screen, a look of recognition appearing on their face before a smile. "Oh, The Hollow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto looked over to Jack who was now glued to the screen. "Yep," Ianto smiles but rubs his knees nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a great show!" Jack grins easily and then starts looking through the bag again, putting a couple of items on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wanna-be architect isn't sure what to say to that. Part of him wants to speak more about his favourite show, the other half is too anxious to continue the conversation. Now they were roommates, which was good but it came with the worry of anything he might say to Jack having consequences until the end of the Bright Minds programme. Jack was no longer just a person in passing. Thankfully, after a short silence (merely filled by the sound of the characters on the screen) Jack continued the conversation for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you part of the Bright Minds programme or a volunteer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Programme," Ianto said. He looked over at Jack who was sorting out the things on their bed rather haphazardly. Ianto could tell already he himself was the most organised of the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Jack turned, "so Bright Minds are helping you? That's pretty awesome, huh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright Minds would help roughly 250 young people every year. Though two years ago that number was only 30. The company was vastly expanding, there was even talk of it trying to go national rather than moving all of its applicants to London.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the redevelopment project, Ianto knew there were 15 other Bright Mind recruitee's, but there would also be a number of volunteers. A mixture of people working for Bright Minds and members of the public putting in their own time to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's a great opportunity!" Ianto smiled, "what about you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Volunteer… my dad said I had to be here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I only live about 20 minutes from here, but my dad reckons my siblings and I need to get a sense of the real world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need to… talk about it?" Ianto said, leaning forward to mute the television. He could tell Jack was suddenly visibly upset. Ianto didn't want to overstep or say the wrong thing, so he opted to just let his roommate vent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a sigh before leaning back on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong. I'm not against being here, I just wasn't planning on it. My dad's an executive manager or HE manager - one of those fancy terms - to some national banking regulation company or something. So growing up we've never wanted for anything…" Jack seemed to stare off into space for a moment. Their attention on the space between Ianto's bed and their own. Ianto wondered what his roommate could possibly be thinking. Or was he supposed to say something here? Ianto started to mentally replay the conversation in his mind, fast-forwarding through the last few seconds to come up with an appropriate response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, "anyway, Keris… my older sister… Let's say she took advantage of our lifestyle a little bit. I just-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto watched as they put their head in their hands and breathed deeply before looking back up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to speak about it if it makes you uncomfortable, Jack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His roommate smiled, "thanks… the details are just… just ugh." Jack shook their head and laughed lightly. "So I ended up here. My dad's way of trying to make me get a grip of the real world. We're all volunteering our time, even mum and dad. They're good people, and I think they're worried my brothers and my other sister, and myself, are going to end up spoilt brats like Keris." Jack leaned forward and grabbed a frame from his bag, it displayed a photo of Jack and people Ianto assumed based on the conversation they just had - Jack’s family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s mum and dad. Keris, and Nathan. They’re both older than me, twins. Nisha’s fifteen, and Gray’s four.” Jack smiled looking at the people in the photo. It was very clear from Jack’s expression that they had a deep love for their family. Ianto couldn’t help but smile, knowing that feeling all too well with his mother, Rhi and even Phil and Johnny. “You look happy,” Ianto said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jack said moving to put the frame on the set of drawers on their side of the room, “I know they’re only down the road a bit but it feels weird knowing I won’t be living at home for a whole year. First time for everything I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way,” Ianto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” Jack asked, “I want to guess...you’re Welsh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that obvious?” Ianto laughed, avoiding the temptation to eyeroll. His accent was quite thick, though he had never left Wales before so he wasn’t sure if it would be easy for people to guess his homeland. Turns out it was very easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welsh was voted the most sexy accent on buzzfeed last month you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if it’s buzzfeed it must be true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, “it’s a compliment though no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People sexualising my voice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think they’re talking about the Welsh accent in general but sure: your voice is the most sexy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Ianto’s turn to laugh again, he shook his head and sat back down on the bed. His face slightly crimson as he ran his hand through his hair. “What about you?” He asked, “you’re an American Londoner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, “something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay kind of definitely like that,” Jack grinned, “we moved here ten years ago, but three years before that we lived in Scotland.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a Scottish-American-Londoner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto grinned, “Well, then… I’m not Welsh, I’m Ianto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jack said with a smirk on their face, “I’m glad we got that cleared up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them shared a moment of laughter, and then giggled like children when their eyes met in the silence that followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Jack said as they  jumped onto their bed and spun round to look at Ianto, “I think the Ianto accent was in 2nd place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto knew he would be blushing again. “Oh really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Jack said, moving to lay with their head at the foot of the bed, “really really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Ianto’s witty retort was broken by the sudden movement of the bed closing itself back into the closet. Jack screamed as Ianto burst into fits of laughter once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Ianto start their first day on the Bright Mind project.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>6th September </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Journal, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As far as my first day at the redevelopment project goes, it went well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just basic tasks that needed to be carried out around the building and getting to know one another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucy (after my comment last night about the community garden) put myself and Jack in charge of starting to clear out some of the weeds. Nothing difficult about shoving sticks and leaves into a compost bin. Jack had the time of their life though, silly sod. I accidentally blew my leaf blower in their direction once and that was it. They spent most of the afternoon trying to get a one up on me; they never succeeded. Though it was funny to watch em’ try. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After lunch we were split up, which was weird because at the time I felt oddly sad. I suppose I just got used to the dynamic we had set up. Messing around with leaves and ‘tidying’ had been fun. Jack’s so easy to talk to too, I already feel as though I’ve known them for ages. I know that's a cliche for friends to say but it’s true. I hope we do grow to be friends. Being the roommate to Jack Harkness isn’t so bad - not bad at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh and I think I’ve also met another potential friend. Is that weird to say? Potential friend? I like her, and we got on well and I wouldn’t mind being in her company some more? WHY AM I SO AWKWARD????</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway. Toshiko Sato. She’s also part of the Bright Minds programme! I spent the afternoon peeling old wallpaper off the walls in the flats on the fourth floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has got to be the most tacky design yet.” Tosh said as they entered what would’ve been the master bedroom. This was the sixth and final flat on the fourth floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto cringed, internally hoping that at the time these flats were built there were only photos taken in black and white because nobody deserved to look through the history books and be attacked by this mess of colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely agree with that," Ianto said looking around in disbelief, "the only word for it is… gross!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshiko laughed, setting down her bucket tools in the corner of the room by the window. She turned to speak when she caught sight of Jack down below in the courtyard. Jack's new task had been to hand out flyers for Bright Minds to help raise awareness for some of their projects. They were supposed to be across the road giving out the flyers in the little shopping district there, not sitting on a bench by the courtyard's hedgerow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Tosh spoke with one hand on her hip, and the other holding a tool as she gestured to the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto set down his own bucket and moved to the window sill. 8 ft below them sat Jack. Ianto wondered what they were doing, maybe just resting? They still had two hours left of the work day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My roommate," Ianto said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked like you were having fun earlier, and we could all hear you both laughing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto just smiled softly looking down at the person in question. He hadn't really thought about it, but he supposed he and Jack may have been loud. They had just been too busy pranking each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto was about to respond when Jack lifted their head from their hands and wiped tears using the sleeves from their jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he crying?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're crying." Ianto corrected her. He was immediately worried about his roommate. What could have made them so upset? "I wonder what's wrong…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you go talk to them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind?" Ianto asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go see if they’re alright...but you still owe me one of those coffees you're apparently so good at."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto just laughed. "Deal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way out of the badly decorated flat and down the small corridor to the steps that would take him to the door to the small square. The door itself had been left open, and Ianto was careful not to touch any of the fresh red paint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The courtyard (now empty from rogue leaves due to his and Jack's work) was definitely a place Ianto was looking forward to seeing in its final form. He imagined multiple flower beds, bird houses and maybe a play area for residents' kids. Currently however, the sounds of drills and hammering echoed throughout the flats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ianto  approached his roommate it seemed his presence went unnoticed. Jack had their hands covering their eyes again and their lips pursed together tightly. The Welshman cleared his throat to signal that he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack jumped a little, immediately looking up at the source of the sound and then giving off a small laugh and visibly relaxing when they realised it was their roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Ianto!” Any sadness seemed to diminish, almost as though they hadn’t been crying to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” Ianto had a soft smile as he proceeded to sit down on the bench across from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? Startle me?” Jack said jovially, “psh please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto raised one of his eyebrows, they had been teasing each other like this all morning. It had all started with Jack thinking they could do a better job at their assigned  tasks, but it seemed their bonding activity would now stretch to form whatever budding friendship might unfold between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You jumped out of your skin.” Ianto said plainly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a lie,” Jack said, “I’m clearly still in my skin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto just watched as a cheesy grin appeared on his roommate's face. A disgustingly cheesy grin to match the equally cheesy joke. “That was terrible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not untrue, ey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I regret coming down here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, “well thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto grinned before his face turned more serious, “so um… about me coming down here…” He paused briefly but Jack remained silent. Eyeballing Ianto nervously but not letting even the slightest murmur leave their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to check up on you… we could see you sitting out here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up at the building's windows, as though trying to work out which room Ianto and his assigned partner must’ve been working in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Jack said, “well that’s very kind of you, but as you can see I’m a-okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto just watched his roommate, he couldn’t force the other person to tell him what was wrong, but at the same time he didn’t want to leave Jack sitting here if they were unhappy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jack continued, “honestly… just had a moment but I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t known each other long enough for Ianto to push the issue further. Then again, even if they were the best of friend’s Ianto probably wouldn’t have said anymore. He didn’t want to violate Jack’s privacy, and he certainly didn’t want to make the other feel uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you though,” Jack was smiling, and Ianto couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “I really appreciate your concern.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Anytime.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m here if you ever need anything.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sure you would do the same for me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” At this point Ianto just wanted to punch himself in the face. It’s like his lips hated him and were seeking vengeance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we better get back to it…” Jack said, a half smile on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ianto said standing, following Jack's lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, this volunteer stuff is pretty dope but I’d rather be talking to a pretty boy for the next few hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto tried his hardest to ignore the blush he knew was instantly painting his cheeks and focus on Jack’s choice of vocabulary. “Dope...that’s the word you went with?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack just laughed, walking Ianto towards the bright red door by the staircase. “Yep… that I did.” They gave a soft smile, looking towards the door and then back at Ianto. “Catch you later?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise you were chasing me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you say my jokes are bad!” Jack exclaimed, setting their hand on Ianto’s shoulder and giving a wink before turning on their heel and heading towards the main courtyard entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto watched as they made their way out of the gardens, an unknown feeling bubbling in his stomach. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a quick update to keep the story flowing ♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you all so much for your hard work today, we really appreciate it. I’m sure we’ll get this place sorted out in no time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto was one of many smiling amongst the group of helpers. It had been a long first day, and while the tasks had been relatively simple Ianto was indeed exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you,” Toshiko said, choosing to walk beside him as the group split for departure, “but I can hear my bathtub calling my name!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto let out a soft laugh, the last few minutes of the day they had gone down to the underground car park to note what could be done in the following morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto’s mental notes included: </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Call the ghostbusters </span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Google: what do vampire lairs look like? </span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Buy more bodywash </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though on a serious note, their plan included calling pest control, looking up different types of mould and ensuring they had torches for tomorrow. The underground car park had been beyond creepy and both Ianto and Tosh had turned a corner and walked into decades worth of cobwebs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve taken a bath in years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Ianto? Dis-GUST-ing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto laughed, “um, no? I just prefer to shower...”  His face mimicked beetroot. He knew Tosh was only joking. Wasn’t she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you at least understood the vine reference?” A voice came from behind them. A young dark haired person slung their arm around Tosh’s shoulder and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto looked at the stranger slightly startled. Judging by the way Tosh didn’t seem phased by their presence or show of affection, Ianto assumed this must be her boyfriend: Owen. They had spoken a little bit about him while they worked together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vine reference?” Ianto said. He knew of Vine of course, he remembered hearing people at school talk about it, but he wouldn’t be able to reference anything from it. All he knew was that it seemed to be a video social media app where people uploaded whatever they found funny. Rhiannon had shown him videos every now and then and said they were from Vine, but he couldn’t recall them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get the-” Owen almost looked stunned, but Ianto didn’t see the ‘be nice’ look Toshiko cast at the wannabe doctor. “Okay...man,” Owen said, “Well each to their own I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Toshiko smiled, interlocking her arm with the Welshman’s as the trio made their way out of the main gates and turned off down the street. “I’ll send the link for it on YouTube.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto nodded, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was agreeing too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Tosh said, “as you may have guessed… this is Owen. Owen, Ianto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been talking about me then ‘ave you?” Owen said, an almost smug facial expression appearing as he dug his hands into his pockets. “good things I hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I hope pigs fly but there you go." Tosh said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gee thanks babe," Owen smirks, "sorry you had to put up with this one all day Ianto." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From what I hear, she's the better half." Ianto joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should've known the friend you made would be feisty." Owen laughs, rolling his eyes before turning his attention fully back to Tosh, "anyway speaking of friends, I told Rhys and Gwen we would go to their party on Saturday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really Owen? We'll be exhausted from working all week!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the more reason to get a little loose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hums before answering, "I suppose you're right… but honestly after last time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, this time Gwen's parents know there's going to be 'a gathering.' He laughed, thinking about the lecturer the main group of friends (Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Rhys and Andy) had received once Gwen's parents found out what had entailed in their house the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, because I am definitely not squeezing into a garden shed again for an hour with a bunch of strangers again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen just let out a laugh, "that was pretty wild, but I digress, that won't be happening again. It's just going to be a small after party after hitting some clubs. That's all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh took a moment to consider as they crossed over a zebra crossing. "Okay well… okay, but only if we can take Ianto." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Ianto looked confused, he had never been invited to a party before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you, the only Ianto I know!" Tosh laughed, "if I'm spending my free time with his dumb friends-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rude," Owen interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I'm going to invite who I like too, and it'll be a good excuse for us to get to know you outside of Bright Minds!" She was practically beaming about the idea. How could Ianto say no to that? Somebody actually wanting to get to know him, and actively inviting him to a party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, I'll ring Gwen and say we're bringing a friend. No doubt Andy will bring Greg anyway." Owen immediately took his phone out of his pocket, walking a little bit ahead of the two of them as though he were on some kind of mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you think?" Tosh said, her face a little flushed as she looked over at Owen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Ianto decided what kind of response would be best here. Tosh seemed to like a laugh so he looked over at Tosh's boyfriend and tilted his head analytically, "pretty nice bum yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh just breathed in dramatically before practically cackling with laughter, "not that! Gosh and here I was thinking you were shy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of my many secret identities." Ianto was laughing too. He definitely felt comfortable around Toshiko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, eyes off the goods - YOU have Jack." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jack?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your roommate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know who you mean," Ianto laughed, feeling a hot sensation creep up his neck as he started to blush, "but that's literally all we are. Roommates." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto was laughing again, "we've not even known each other 24 hours yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooo keeping time are we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ianto found himself face palming. There was nothing else he could do from this point onwards but put up with Tosh's relentless teasing about Jack. It was nice to have a friend just to be teased by, and it was also kind of nice being in any conversation where Jack's name was mentioned. After all, Ianto definitely couldn't deny he had a slight crush on his roomie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teasing didn't last the whole way back to the dorms, and Ianto waved and promised he would come to the party in 4 days time as the couple made their way to building block C. Ianto and Jack however, lived in building block D. He made his way up the steps, choosing to opt out of using the elevator in his proactive mindset and went to the door to their room. He was desperately excited to finally have a shower even though he knew he would be in the same state tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a surprise when Ianto was met by an empty room, Jack had mentioned going to see their parents about their first day on the Bright Minds programme. Though part of him wished his roommate was there, already missing the banter between them. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>